


Don't Date My Daughter

by Andromytta, nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 2 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Claire, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Murder Husbands, Omega Kevin Tran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean and Cas were serial killers who retired to have a family. That is, until their alpha daughter Claire began to date other alphas.





	Don't Date My Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Free Space
> 
> This piece of fluff was created because we wanted to take a light hearted look at the murder husbands trope. It might even be funny. Of course, it concerns Andy's pet pairing of Claire/Kevin. (It bears mentioning that at this moment she is flying to Vegas con where she plans to cosplay Claire in a photo op with Osric. (I hear he's proposing.) 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

 

Castiel and Dean Novak were the most notorious and untouchable serial killing duo in the entire country.  Of course, no one knew that it was them and no one had ever come close to catching them. They had at least dozens, if not hundreds of bodies behind them over the past 20 years. One of the reasons nobody could figure out who they were was because everyone assumed it was a pack of Alphas committing the crimes.  No one in their right mind would have suspected a mated pair based on the savagery of the crimes. What made them so hard to track was that there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to their selected victims, alpha, beta, and even omega had fallen victim to their brutal whims. Only the savage nature of the crimes stayed the same.

 

Castiel, as the Alpha, was the more brutal of the two, and he did frequently plan the crimes. He selected the victims, plotted where they would be picked up and taken, decided on the manner of death. Dean could be just as brutal but was more conniving and understated in this.  As the Omega, he was often the one to clean up after their crimes and swept the crime scenes for evidence.  He had an uncanny sense for how to leave a room looking positively undisturbed.

 

Before the adrenaline high from their kill would wear off, they would fuck like bunnies, sometimes before they even disposed of the bodies. Frolicking with blood stained skin was typical for them, though this wasn’t widely known, certainly not by investigators.

 

Of course, their lives had to take a 180 when the inevitable outcome of all that fucking presented itself.  The couple retired when they realized they had a pup on the way. Investigators were baffled when the killing simply stopped one day. The most widely accepted theory was that a power struggle among the pack of alphas caused it to disband. Investigators still looked for members of “The Killing Pack’ to no avail.

 

Or, at least, Castiel thought they had retired. He’d settled into life as a suburban father fairly well, and if he missed killing, it worked its way out in the large amount of acrobatic sex he had with his mate. That was, until their daughter Claire became a teenager and started dating.  Cas slipped into his expected "over protective" Alpha role while Dean appeared the jovial Omega who just wanted his girl to be happy.  Cas would growl and threaten while Dean would offer them snacks and beverages.  It came as some surprise to the alpha when Claire's suitors started showing up dead. 

 

"You can't keep killing Claire's boyfriends, Dean!"  Castiel said to his husband with a much put upon sigh.  "People are going to get suspicious."  He growled in annoyance.  "Now let's clean up this mess and get ready to leave. We are going to be late to bingo.”

 

Dean looked up from the sheet that wrapped the body of Claire’s latest boyfriend. Cas knew that his mate always had some reason to kill them; the one before this one had returned her home five minutes late. “Did you see the way he looked at my little girl? The stupid knot head had it coming.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Yes, I saw but they all look at her that way. Why do you think I growl and threaten them?”

 

“Yeah, well, this guy was bad news.” Dean sniffed as he dragged the sheet wrapped body further into the garage. “He wasn’t good enough for our baby.”

 

“None of them are.” Cas said as he picked up a hacksaw and looked at the body with some speculation. “My point remains. If you keep killing them, it’s going to come back to us.”

 

Dean shrugged. “We’re faking a car accident with this one. It won’t be a murder so no suspicion.”

 

Cas tossed the hacksaw aside. “Fine… but it’ll look suspicious if they keep dying, no matter how they die.”

 

Dean dragged a hand through his short hair. “I know. What the hell is it with her and other alphas, Cas? She’s an alpha! She should get herself a nice omega who won’t be aggressively sexual with her.”

 

Cas stepped over the body and wrapped his husband up in his arms. “We can’t pick her boyfriends, Dean.”

 

“We should be able to.” Dean muttered, turning his face into Cas’s neck where he scented the alpha.

 

Cas closed his eyes with a sigh, pulling Dean tighter. He couldn’t help it, the scent of blood was in the air and mingled with the scent of mate, which always made him horny. “Well, we can’t. We don’t even know any omegas to introduce her to.” He leaned in and began to nibble at Dean’s earlobe. “Why don’t we stash this guy in the trunk, forget bingo and knot like we used to.” He began to worry the skin between his teeth. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

 

Dean’s moan told him that his husband was fully on board with this. Dean shifted and something hard pressed into his hip. “Forget stashing him, let’s just knot.”

 

Cas nodded and pushed Dean across the garage to a work bench where he lifted him up. As soon as his mate’s ass was settled on the bench, Cas began to nip his way down Dean’s neck, teeth digging into flesh sharply. They had time. Claire was out studying with a friend and would be there until much later, so there was still time to get rid of the body. His hands hooked into Dean’s pants, fumbling with the buttons and zipper until he managed to open them. Dean lifted his hips to help Cas in forcing them down. The body lay next to the Impala on the floor, all but forgotten as Dean opened Cas’s pants and drew his cock out with warm hands.

 

“Come on, Cas.” Dean moaned, his head failing back against the wall while his hand stoked hot and dry over Cas’s cock. “I’m already slick for you.

 

“That’s my mate.” Cas groaned against the hollow of Dean’s throat as he tossed Dean’s pants aside, leaving his mate naked from the waist down. In the next moment, he was spreading Dean’s cheeks to expose his leaking hole while his mate spread his thighs open wide in invitation. He sank one finger in to the second knuckle, Dean’s body already accepting him easily.

 

“Don’t need prep.” Dean growled, wrapping his legs around Cas’s waist to draw him in. “Need your cock.” The omega grabbed Cas’s chin and forced his eyes forward. Green glared into blue. “Now, alpha.”

 

Heat flooded Cas’s senses, rolling down his spine to pool in his gut. There was no way he would deny that order. He pulled his finger out of Dean’s body and used it to guide the head of his cock to the soaked hole. He thrust forward, hilting himself in one pass while Dean groaned his approval of that action. There was no waiting between them, Dean’s hips rocking up to take more in frantically as they fell into a brutal rhythm. The table Dean was braced on hit the wall which each jarring thrust of Cas’s body.

 

With a snarl, Cas took his mate’s lips and forced his tongue inside to find that Dean was waiting for this. They lost themselves in a battle of tongues that was every bit as savage as the way they fucked in the garage. There was nothing sweet and lasting about the moment, they each took what they needed from the other’s body. It wouldn’t last long; it never did after a kill. The moment Cas was close, he reached between them to stroke Dean’s trapped cock until the omega howled as he painted his belly with cum. Cas followed him over the edge in the next breath, growling and panting as he painted his mate’s insides, his knot locking tight.

 

Cas leaned in to Dean, his head resting against the omega’s shoulder as they both caught their breath, their bodies coming down from the unforgettable high that had been missing from their lives.

 

Dean’s fingers stroked through Cas’s hair. “You have to admit that this part is awesome.”

 

“It’s awesome.” Cas agreed as he turned his face into Dean’s neck so he could scent his mate. “It’s not worth going to jail for… especially after all this time.”

 

Dean tsked. “We aren’t going to get caught, Cas. I have a plan. Have I ever steered us wrong?”

 

Shaking his head, Cas settled in to listen to his mate’s plan while they waited out his knot.

 

***

 

The next day, Claire came home in tears after learning about the fate of her boyfriend, who had tragically died in a car accident. It seemed he had lost control of the car, causing a crash that had burst into flames.

 

“I’m cursed!” She exclaimed through her sobs. “First Benji and now Chase. Why does this keep happening to me?”

 

Dean felt a slight prick of guilt for making his daughter cry; however, he was still firm on the fact that both boyfriends had it coming. He ran a soothing hand over his daughters back. “You aren’t cursed, Claire. Sometimes bad things just happen.”

 

Claire turned in to her father for a hug. “I hope so.”

 

Dean assuaged his guilt by telling himself that she would have cried more if those rotten alphas had hurt her tender heart. With that, he comforted his daughter. No matter how right he thought he was, he knew he’d only bought himself a little bit of time. Claire would date again and there would be another boyfriend to kill. Cas was right, he couldn’t keep doing this. Dean was haunted because he needed a solution, one that would allow his daughter to date someone of his approval, a nice omega boy perhaps. He just needed to find the right one.

 

***

 

Two months later, Dean was standing over the corpse of Claire’s latest boyfriend, an alpha named Oscar, and facing down the displeasure of his mate. “You didn’t read the text messages he was sending her, Cas. The guy was a slime. He only wanted one thing.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes as he looked into the trunk at the remains. “We aren’t doing another car accident.”

 

“Oh, we lucked out on this one, Cas. He liked to rock climb and told Claire he was going this weekend.” Dean said with a grin as he tucked the plastic sheeting further around the ill-fated boyfriend. “He’ll miss his date with her Saturday, but she’ll survive.”

 

“Dean…”

 

Dean glanced at the thunderclouds in Cas’s face and promptly ignored them in the way only a mate can. “Say, Cas, do you remember Linda Tran?”

 

“Who?” Cas sighed as he closed the trunk lid.

 

“You know, Linda from Peoria? ‘Let’s put their eyes out’ Linda?” Dean said as he went to the sink to wash his hands in the garage sink.

 

“With the hot poker?”

 

“Yeah, that Linda.” Dean said in triumph, looking over his shoulder at the alpha.

 

“It’s been awhile, but I remember her.” Cas’s face was completely neutral, and it was hard to get an idea of what he was thinking.

 

Dean went on regardless. “Well, she’s got a son that’s an omega and she and I got to talking about…”

 

“Dean….” Cas’s hands were on his hips. “Are you seriously trying to fix our daughter up with the child of another serial killer?”

 

“Keep it in the family, right Cas?” Dean said, shooting a glance to his mate. When he didn’t like what he saw, he scurried over to the man. “Look, Kevin’s a good kid and a proper omega. His mom thinks he could go to medical school someday.”

 

“Medical school?” Cas huffed as Dean wrapped himself into the alpha’s arms. “You’ve met this kid?”

 

“Yeah, Cas, I have. Look… let’s have Linda and Kevin over, okay? We aren’t hooking them up or anything, just introducing them. What can it hurt?” Dean batted his eyelashes at his mate and then, as a last ditch effort, he began to undo his belt.

 

Cas began to bend. “Well, I don’t know…” His gaze sharpened as he looked down at Dean’s hands. “What are you doing?”

 

Dean grinned. “I’m trying to enjoy the after kill high. You in?” He unzipped Cas’s pants, proving that his mate had little choice but to be in.

 

“Fine.” Cas groused as he reached for Dean. “But I know what you are doing here. We aren’t done with this.”

 

“It’s just dinner, Cas.” Dean muttered as he pushed the alpha back towards his car, intent on finding a good place to park his mate so he could ride his knot. They’d talk more about Kevin later.

 

***

 

Claire sat picking at her dinner, a bacon cheeseburger and sweet potato fries.  Her favorite, and also Cas’s.  Dinner should have been the first clue that her dads were up to something.  Dean had stopped making burgers when the doctor told Cas he needed to cut back on red meat, so this meal was regulated to only being served on Claire’s birthday, which was not today.

 

When the alpha woman showed up at their door with her omega son, Claire’s suspicions were confirmed.  So now she sat next to some boy (maybe he was older than her, but still she thought of him as a boy) while his mother and Dean sat across from her with Cas at the head of the table.  The adults were making small talk, but it was evident they had some sort of history.  Which Claire didn’t even remotely want to contemplate, especially when Linda’s response to Dean’s flirting was, “You know I don’t mess with mated omegas” led Dean to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at Castiel.  Both teens didn’t even try to hide their shudders.

 

After that, she pointedly ignored the adults and let her mind wander.  She was decidedly not _at all_ impressed that her folks tried to set her up with an omega boy.  Her mind started concocting revenge plots which consisted of stabbing her alpha with his own favorite blade and shooting her omega with his favorite fire arm.  Claire took great satisfaction in these fantasies before she realized she should school her thoughts before the satisfaction seeped into her scent and her dads thought it was related to the situation they forced her into rather than sweet, sweet revenge.  She was only mildly disturbed by the fact that her thoughts took such a violent turn.  It vaguely occurred to her that maybe she should have been _more_ disturbed.

 

After dinner, Claire resorted to her normal chore of clearing the table and washing the dishes, but before she could even remove one plate, Dean shooed her and Kevin out onto the porch with the promise to bring them dessert once he finished cleaning up.

 

This meant Claire suddenly found herself in awkward silence on the back porch swing with a guy she didn’t want to seem interested in because he was an omega.  So not her type.  From the corner of her eye, she may have noticed him remove a shiny silver cigarette case from his pocket.  She may have noticed him pull out a joint and place it between his lips.  She may have even noticed him light it.  Of course, she didn’t acknowledge any of this until he passed it over to her.  Inhaling deep and passing it back, she finally broke the silence.

 

“You know, you are kinda cute and you smell nice.”  _Really, really nice,_ her brain helpfully supplied.  Like ginger and lemongrass and black tea.  “But I’m not interested in dating you.  I only date alphas.”

 

“You mean you only date corpses,” Kevin snorted as he passed the joint back to her.  “You smell nice too, but I wouldn’t date you either.”

 

Of course, Claire knew she smelled nice.  Like apples and cinnamon and caramel.  It’s how she was able to attract the alpha guys she was interested in.  The few other female alphas she knew smelled more spicy than sweet.

 

“Fair enough,” she shrugged.

 

They passed the joint back and forth in silence for a bit until Kevin broke it this time.  “Why don’t you date omegas?”

 

“Most omegas are kind of whiny, no offense.  But it’s always ‘please, Alpha,’ and shit like that.  Fine, ok, maybe it’s also because the majority of male omegas are only into male alphas and I’m not really into chicks that much.”

 

Before they could continue the conversation, Dean interrupted, walking out with something behind his back.  “Dessert is served!  Apple pie, your favorite!”  He said triumphantly.

 

Claire rolled her cobalt eyes at him.  “Da-ad!  Apple pie is _your_ favorite.”

 

“That’s right, I meant pecan pie.”

 

“Um…Dad’s favorite.”

 

Dean just chuckled at her as he pulled out what was behind his back.  “I know.  Here, brownie hot fudge sundae.  Your _actual_ favorite dessert!”

 

He placed a large fishbowl size dish on the table in front of the swing.

 

“One dish with two spoons?  Really?  You’re not clever, Hasselhoff.  Besides, you know I don’t share food.  I get that from you!”

 

“Shut up, Miley Cyrus.  I’m plenty clever.”  Dean not-so-cleverly muttered as he went back into the house.

 

Claire picked up the dessert and scooped out a healthy spoonful.  “See, _that_ is why I don’t date omegas.  You see what my omega influence is like!”

 

“Um, your dad is kinda the opposite of what you just described.  Well, other than the liking males part.  Although apparently that doesn’t totally apply considering the way he was flirting with my mom.  Gross.”

 

“Ew.  Don’t remind me.”  Claire turned around to look into the sliding glass door as if she was trying to catch her dad in the act of doing something annoying or gross.

 

While she was distracted, Kevin took the opportunity to snatch the other spoon and help himself to a goodly portion of the dessert.

 

“What the Hell?” Claire exclaimed when she turned back around and saw what happened.  “Did you not just hear me say that I don’t share food?”

 

“Would you prefer I’d have said ‘Please, Alpha?” Kevin said with a smirk.  “That’s just not me.  Why give you a chance to say ‘No?’  Better to ask forgiveness instead of permission.”

 

Claire begrudgingly graced him with a smile and they shared the dessert in silence for a few minutes before Claire broke it this time.  “So, why wouldn’t you want to date me?”

 

“Because your dads keep killing your boyfriends.  I mean, just because they set this little meeting up doesn’t necessarily guarantee my safety.  I’m not willing to risk my life, no matter how hot you are or how good you smell.”

 

Claire laughed long and loud.  “What the actual fuck are you even talking about?  My dads couldn’t hurt a fly.  Just the other day they captured a spider and put it outside just so neither of them would have to kill it!  There’s no way they would be capable of murder!”

 

“Oh my God!  You really don’t know, do you?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“Alpha, your dads are serial killers.  Kinda famous ones too.”

 

Claire just looked at the omega with big, stunned eyes.  “What the actual fuck are you talking about?  They play Bingo!  On purpose!  There is no way!  You’re crazy.”

 

“You already said that.” Kevin replied calmly.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

After the third shouted “fuck” filtered into the house from the back porch, Castiel decided it was high time to check on his daughter, who sounded highly distraught.  If he had to kill the omega boy, who happened to be the kid of a friend, because his daughter got hurt, then he’d have to do it.  But Dean would never hear the end of it.  Ever.

 

“Is everything alright out here?” Cas asked in his Alpha voice, looking at Kevin as if her were already a dead man.

 

Claire practically jumped from her seat and whirled on him, fire flashing in her blue eyes.  “Are you and Dad serial killers????”

 

“Well, we used to be, yes,” Cas answered matter of factly.

 

“Did you kill my boyfriends?”

 

“No.  I did not kill your boyfriends.”

 

“Did Dad kill my boyfriends?”

 

“Dean!  Get out here!  NOW!” Castiel bellowed for his husband.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Claire said, crossing her arms across her chest.

 

Dean joined them on the back porch only to be met by two sets of flashing blue eyes.  “Wh-what’s going on out here guys?”

 

“Dean, would you care to explain to our daughter what happened to her boyfriends?”

 

“No, I would not.”

 

Cas and Claire each raised their left eyebrow at him.  They stood in matching postures, both having crossed their arms over their chests.

 

If Dean had a weakness for one Novak Alpha look, then the combined efforts of two was enough for him to cave completely.  “Ok, fine!  I killed your boyfriends.  But they were alphas, Claire!  Alphas!  You’re an alpha!  You should be with an omega!”

 

Claire snorted.  “Since when do you care about traditional Alpha/Omega roles?”

 

“Since my baby girl started hanging out with knot heads.”  Dean muttered.

 

“You. Are. Ridiculous!”  Claire shouted before stomping off and slamming the door to her room.

 

***

Spring turned into summer.  Claire stopped dating completely after that unfortunate dinner party.  With a suddenly open social calendar, she did manage to close out her junior year of high school with a 4.0, much to the joy of her dads, who were only mildly worried about her self-imposed dating moratorium.  Well, one of her dads was more happy about it than the other.

 

Over the summer, she dove head first into learning about the family business. Dean was much more on board than this than Cas was.  He’d spend hours with her at the shooting range day after day.  It took a bit longer for Castiel to join them.  After not seeing his husband or daughter for more than a few hours before bed each night for over a month, Cas decided he would start teaching Claire all he knew about blades.

 

By the time the beginning of her senior year rolled around, Claire was becoming an expert on both bullets and blades.  But her dads still refused to take her out to practice her newfound skills on real victims.  Even despite Dean’s enthusiasm for teaching her the finer points of murder, he and Castiel were both firm in the idea that Claire should do something else with her life.

 

So, her dads wanted her to have a “normal” life.  That included going to football games, and eventually, dating.  At the first football game of the new school year, Claire met Chet.  The alpha was the captain of the rival school’s football team.  He was everything the stereotypical alpha would be.  Tall, strong, and a total douchebag knot head. 

 

When she caught him cheating with the head of the cheerleading squad, there was only one thing Claire could do.  One night in late October, she snuck into his house with a knife tucked into her jacket and gun tucked into her jeans.  She knew his parents were out of town, as they often were on the weekends, so it was the perfect time to make sure he’d never cheat again.  Her plan was to chop off his man bits then shoot him in the head.

 

She got there only to discover someone had beat her to the punch, so to speak.  Standing over Chet’s lifeless, eyeless body with a bloody knife and a sly smile was Kevin Tran.

 

“Did you kill my boyfriend?” Claire asked incredulously.

 

Kevin just shrugged.  “Killing alphas is kind of my thing.  Didn’t know he was your boyfriend.  Sorry?”

 

“Don’t be sorry.  Douchebag cheated on me.  I was gonna take him out myself.”

 

“Oh, well, I’m sorry I didn’t save any for you then.”

 

This time Claire shrugged.  She made her way over to the body, and made quick work of shredding its pajama pants with her own knife, then proceeded to remove his “equipment.”

 

“I don’t know if that’s terrifying or hot,” Kevin replied as he watched her with rapt attention.

 

“Since I’m not doing this to you, then maybe it’s hot?” Claire replied with a bit of humor.

 

“Yeah, it kind of is,” Kevin said in a bit of a daze.  “You know, you still smell really good.”

 

“You do too,” Claire responded as she wiped her blade off on the remnants of the corpse’s pants.  She stood up and made her way over to the omega.  “In fact, you smell really, _really_ good.”  She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down into a filthy kiss.

 

They were making out pretty heavily in the dead guy’s room, starting to peel layers off of each other, when the door burst open and someone entered saying “What in the actual fuck is going on here?”

 

“Dad?!?” Claire gasped as she pushed Kevin away from her and attempted to pull her blue flannel back on.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“I found out that douchewad was sleeping with the head cheerleader…at both your school and his.  So, I was going to kill him!” Dean explained.  “What are _you_ doing here?”

 

“Same thing.  Except Kevin here beat me to it.  Turns out killing alphas is his thing.”  She flashed Kevin a bright smile as she added, “Also turns out that he and I are true mates.”

 

Dean barely acknowledged them as he was staring at the body on the floor.  “Who cut off his balls?”

 

“Oh, that was me,” Claire said.

 

“Nicely done….Wait….Did you say you two were true mates?”

 

“Yep.”  Claire said, popping the P.

 

“Congratulations!  Also, I told you so.”

 

“Told me so?  What did you tell me so?”

 

“That you should be with an omega.  Now, let me show you how to leave a scene immaculate.”

 

“Yes, Dad.”

 

At that moment, Castiel burst onto the scene.  “Dean!  You have to stop killing Claire’s boyfriends!  We talked about this….Why is everyone here?”

 

“Well,” Dean started, “Turns out Kevin here enjoys killing alphas, so he actually took this dude out.  Claire apparently had the same thing in mind as I did, but got here only in time to remove this dude’s testicles.  I swear, I didn’t do anything!  Oh, and we probably need to plan a wedding.”

 

That was a lot of information for Castiel to process in such a short amount of time.  What he chose to focus on was, “What do you mean a wedding?”

 

Dean pointed at Claire and Kevin.  “True mates.”

 

“Yeah, but we’re not ready for matrimony!” Claire shouted.  “You really need to quit trying to plan my life!”

 

Heaving a much put-upon sigh, Cas said, “Can we talk about this later, maybe after we get rid of any traces of murder?”

 

So, the family worked together, learning valuable lessons about how to clean a murder scene and bickering about the need for a wedding. In the midst of it all, Dean would stop and beam at Cas because it might be fucked up, but he loved his life and would have it no other way.


End file.
